PGSM Special Act
by ZoneFics
Summary: Rei undergoes a horrible ordeal when she meets Mio in the warehouse that particular day, ending with Rei in the hospital. Slight ReiMina fluff at the end.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

I never did like the fact that the special left out how Rei got her injuries. She fell, bright light, hospital. Doesn't make sense to me although I know its a kids show. So here's a little oneshot of what happened.

This will be pretty dark. There's just no other way to explain Rei's injuries otherwise. I'll make up for it with a little fluff with Mina.

* * *

><p>"Rei-chan! You felt it too?" Luna turned to see the miko walking towards her.<p>

The miko nodded, looking around. Luna took the chance to study the miko. Rei had matured in the years they had not seen each other, now wearing a suit that complimented her figure well. Luna knew she was in town for Usagi's wedding, and probably knew she shouldn't be surprised that the miko had sensed the disturbance. Rei always had a strong gift.

"This aura.. It's not normal." Rei frowned slightly, gazing around the dilapidated warehouse they were in "It's dark...powerful.."

Luna nodded, agreeing. The darkness in this place was unsettling. Even with the two of them there, Luna couldn't help but feel afraid. There was a sharp spike of energy, the darkness bubbling to the surface nearby. Rei narrowed her eyes.

"Something is coming!" Rei spoke, throwing off her outfit, instantly changing into her miko robes. "Luna, get back"

The blue haired senshi stepped back nervously, watching the area. It was clear where the darkness was bubbling from, and they were just waiting for what's to come. Be it youma or something else, the two of them have to stop it, fast. A bright golden light flashed, blinding them, a shock wave knocked Rei to the ground, Luna following soon after. As the light ceased, a familiar figure dress in black stood in its place.

"M..Mio" Rei focused on the figure before her.

The former idol raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting anyone to be there "Rei? Didn't expect to see you here?"

"How.." Rei stood up.

In a flash, Mio was pressed up against her, hand on her neck. "I can't have you announcing my return so soon. An idol needs time to prepare for her comeback."

She threw Rei to the ground, the miko hitting the ground hard coughing. Mio walked over casually, sending a swift kick to Rei's ribs, smirking as she heard an unmistakable crack.

"Rei-chan!"

Luna rushed forward, barreling into Mio, who stumbled back from the unexpected force. Mio narrowed her eyes, before pulling out a baton, striking the girl over the head. The feline girl yelped, falling to the ground in pain. Mio raised the baton once more, bringing it down hard. Luna closed her eyes, quickly bringing her arms up to defend herself, but Rei was faster. The miko grabbed the baton, stopping it and punched the former idol in the face, bruising the skin.

"Run Luna." Rei pulled the girl up quickly

"But... Rei-chan" Luna protested

"Go!" Rei pushed Luna aside as Mio faced them her eyes blazing.

"How dare you! How dare you hit my face!"

Rei gulped, bringing her body into a defensive stance. She may not be able to transform anymore, but she still had the experience on fighting in her bones. She shifted herself between Luna and Mio, a signal for Luna to run. Mio raised her baton, and suddenly, weapon wielding clowns appeared. Luna hid behind a stack of junk, the clowns not noticing her presence.

Rei ducked as a clown swung a golf club at her, catching the arm of another and flipping it into the ground. A sharp kick caught her abdomen, agitating her broken ribs, sending her stumbling backwards. Slightly dazed from the pain, Rei clipped another clown with a punch, only to receive a kick in the back, crashing to the ground. She tried to pick herself up, only to be pushed back down when Mio dug the sharp heel of her shoes into her back.

Mio lifted her foot of the defeated miko, her clown servants grabbing the miko and lifting her into a kneeling position, her white robes stained with dirt. The former idol snapped her fingers, and a clown quickly got on its hands and knees as she sat on it, crossing her legs.

"What shall I do with you?" Mio took a glance at her fingernails, "I have time before I take over the world."

"W..What?" Rei coughed out, struggling against her captors "You want to take over the world?"

Laughing, Mio turned her gaze back to the miko "Well since you won't be leaving anytime soon, I guess I'll tell you."

She walked over and brought herself to Rei's level, grasping the miko's chin in her fingers "It's simple really. I'm going to marry Mamoru, and the two of us will rule the world hand in hand."

"Ma..Mamoru? "Rei repeated, jerking her face away "Heh, you've chosen the wrong guy. The others, Usagi will never let that happen."

Rei felt a sharp stinging on her cheek where Mio had suddenly slapped her, the former idol losing her cool momentarily. "I have no intention of letting her do anything. I'll take them all out. Starting with you!"

Mio sunk her heel deep into Rei's gut, the miko doubling over, eyes squeezed shut in pain. She wouldn't give the sadistic witch a chance to hear her scream. Mio frowned when she didn't receive the reaction she wanted.

"Maybe I shouldn't" Mio tapped her fingers on her chin, turning her back to the wheezing miko "I should start with that Aino bitch that stole everything from me."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Rei hissed, angrily, still short of breath

"Oh. The miko had a soft spot for that sorry excuse of an idol!" Mio chuckled with glee "What do you see in that ugly slut anyway?"

"Shut up! Mina's a better idol than you'll ever be!" Rei spat out angrily

In a fit of rage, Mio grabbed Rei by the hair, throwing her to the ground. Mercilessly, she drove her heel into Rei's right wrist, twisting her foot and grinning when she heard the bone snap, the miko crying out in pain. Mio looked down at Rei, who was trying to stifle the sobs coming from her body, and smiled.

"What better way to get back at that bitch than to hurt the one she cares for the most, nee Rei-chan?" Mio walked past her clowns, eyes comparing the weapons they held.

"Hah" Rei forced out, ignoring the pain "Too bad you've got the wrong person. Mina and I aren't that close."

Mio laughed "Oh Rei-chan, you're such a horrible liar. You've already have pet names for each other, and where every she goes you follow. It's disgusting really."

Without warning, Mio slammed the club hard into Rei's side, sending the miko tumbling away, spitting out blood. Mio didn't waste a second, bring the club down once more, the club striking Rei in the head, slicing open the skin above her eye, sending blood gushing down her face. The dark idol kicked Rei once more, flipping her onto her back, watching the miko groan in pain.

Rei moaned, her head throbbing painfully. Her eye was swollen, blood gushing down the swollen bruised skin, She couldn't feel the fingers on her right hand and it was hard to breath, not that it mattered anyway. She was in no condition to move, let alone run or fight back. She could only only pray that Luna managed to get away safely.

All this time, Luna had been crouched behind the pile of junk, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to shut out the pained cries of the miko as Mio tortured and beat her up. Luna knew she should run for help,but a part of her didn't want to leave Rei alone in the hands of a sadistic witch. Yet, she knew that alone, she stood no chance of winning, and would probably end up like Rei if she tried. Tears stung her eyes as Rei cried out again, Mio pressing her foot against Rei's chest. Unable to take it anymore, Luna made her move, running as far as she could to get some help for Rei, praying that she could make it back in time.

Her move didn't go unnoticed, Mio immediately sent a squad of clowns after the girl, relishing in the pained look Rei was making. With the intent to cause more pain, Mio sat upon Rei's mid-section, her weight causing the young miko much discomfort and pain. She sat there for a moment, occasionally shifting her weight to hear the girl groan. Mio pushed off Rei, standing up and grabbing the golf club once more.

"I guess that's enough. I have a world to conquer. Goodbye Rei-chan. It was fun, but this will hurt. A Lot"

Several minutes later, the echoes finally stopped, the warehouse falling quiet. Mio stretched, throwing away the bloody golf club, a wide grin on her face. The miko's screams were delightful, hearing them had gotten her excited for her plan. She was eager to see the look on Aino's face when she saw the bloody beaten body of the miko, watching her fall into despair before she tore Aino to pieces and took back what was rightfully hers.

Mio disappeared in a golden flash of light, her clown servants following her, leaving the warehouse void of people, save for one. Rei wasn't sure how long she had laid there, barely registering when Luna rushed in, Makoto in tow. The former senshi of Jupiter blanched at the smell of blood permeating the air in the warehouse, nearly throwing up her breakfast when she spotted Rei lying in a pool of her own blood.

"REI-CHAN!"

Makoto knelt down next to the miko, quickly pressing 2 fingers to her neck, ignoring the feeling of blood against her fingertips. She sighed when she felt a pulse. Although it was weak, it told her Rei was alive. Makoto flipped her phone open, calling an ambulance, quickly making up a believable story about Rei getting violently mugged. Makoto felt the anger bubbling in her heart has she held Rei's hand all the way to the hospital. The anger didn't subside when Rei was brought into surgery, not did it lessen when Rei came out, covered in bandages and attached to multiple IV drips.

Ami was horrified when she received Makoto's phone call, promising to rush down as fast as she could. Makoto rang Usagi as well, to warn her of what Luna had overheard. Usagi was torn between Rei and Mamoru, but a coaxing from Makoto sent Usagi after her fiancee, with Makoto staying by Rei's side. Makoto didn't stay long, heading out with Luna to find a way to stop Mio, but not before she called Minako.

Minako was on her way to the hospital when Mio's clowns attacked her and her bodyguards. She escaped, and managed to make it t the hospital. She hated the place, constantly reminded of her own past condition. Rei was still unconscious when Minako walked in, the soft beeping of the monitor the only indication that she was still alive. Minako took in the injuries Rei had sustained, and as she gently rested a hand on Rei's bandaged ones, swore to get revenge on Mio. Minako turned to leave, intent on helping Makoto, but doubled back to make the boldest move of her life. She pressed her lips gently on Rei's forehead, promising to fight hard for her, before the idol left the room.

* * *

><p>A soft feeling enveloped her hands, Minako knew who it was immediately. With Makoto and Ami on either side of her, Minako felt Rei's presence as they pulled out the sword, the feeling disappearing as soon as the sword broke free from the ground. It returned during the fight, when Minako summoned both Rei's and her own weapon, fighting with both. Rei's power added on to her own,and Minako couldn't help but feel like Rei was right there beside her.<p>

When the fight was over, Minako wasted no time rushing back to the hospital. This time, Rei had come to, a single tired eye watching as the idol walked into the room. Minako was glad Rei survived, wanting no more than to hug her than tell her how worried she was. Instead, she started to berate the miko for her reckless actions. Rei struggled to find words to fight back, refusing to lie there and be scolded like a child. She was surprised when Minako engulfed her in a hug, still scolding her in whispers with tears falling down her face.

Minako knew what death was, and it scared her to know that Rei had almost died permanently. There was no second chances, Usagi couldn't rewrite the world again. She finally caught a sliver of what Rei had felt when she had died, and Minako was shaking.

"You...You baka!" Minako cried

"I'm sorry" Rei whispered, lifting her good hand and brushing away Minako's tears "Did you get her?"

"Of course!" Minako flared angrily at the mention of Mio "After what she did to you, no way we were going to let it go."

Rei smiled. Her eyes closing. One less crazy person in the world. Minako intertwined their fingers carefully, and Rei turned her attention back to the idol, startled by the gesture.

"Did you mean it?" Minako asked softly "When you said I was a better idol than Mio."

"Luna told me" Minako added, seeing the confusion on Rei's face

Rei flushed red "Yes."

"Thank you." Minako smiled, wiping away her remaining tears.

She stood up, and kissed Rei on the cheek, feeling a sense of victory when Rei's heart monitor spiked. Rei opened her mouth, but the other girls streamed in, Mamoru in tow. Minako let go of Rei's hand, stepping back so that the rest could be near Rei. The miko felt slightly emptier when Minako left her grip, but smiled and assured the others she was fine.

Usagi and Mamoru announced that their wedding would be pushed back a couple of weeks. They said after the whole incident they wanted to take more time to sort out certain things, an unusual choice, considering Mamoru was almost married to Mio. Another deciding factor to push back the wedding was that Usagi had insisted that Rei be there, meaning they would have to wait for her to recover. Rei protested, insisting that Usagi continue the wedding without her. Needless to say, she was overruled.

It wasn't long before visiting hours were over, and everyone promised to visit Rei again, filing out of the small room, leaving Minako and Rei.

"Aren't you going back?" Rei asked, tiredly, drugs pumping through her system "They're going to chase you out soon."

Minako waggled her finger, a look of triumph on her face "Rei, have you forgotten who I am?"

"Being an idol doesn't give you special over night privileges." Rei retorted back, clearly ready to fall asleep

"I've spent almost my whole life in and out of here Rei, I'm a celebrity in his hospital alone" Minako grinned "I even have my own private bed."

"Just like you to abuse your status" Rei mumbled, shifting in the bed.

"I'm staying whether you like it or not" Minako sighed, shaking her head when she saw Rei had her eyes closed. Standing up, she headed to the door.

"Don't leave..." a small voice mumbled from the bed, thick with sleep.

Minako turned back, noticing sleepy eyes watching her. She walked back, taking Rei's hand in hers once more. "Can't sleep without me around, Reiko?"

Rei didn't respond to Minako's obvious attempt to tease her, instead she nodded sleepily "Stay..."

The idol seated herself next to Rei's bed, watching as the miko fell asleep before she pressed another kiss to her cheek. "Always Reiko, always."

She laid her head down on the bed, fingers still intertwined, missing the light smile Rei had on her face as the two senshi fell asleep together.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok.. So it wasn't as dark was I thought it might be. Everyone knows what happens after this anyway. I swear the chemistry between Rei and Minako was so clearly portrayed in drama that it just cemented the fandom for all the ReiMina shippers out there!<strong>


End file.
